helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoda Mai
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161.5cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2000-present ( years) |agency = (2002-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-) |label = zetima |mcolor = N/A |generation = 5th Generation |group = Country Girls |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = Country Girls, ROMANS, Hello! Project Akagumi, Ongaku Gatas, Sexy 8, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Elegies |blog = }} Satoda Mai (里田まい), legal name Tanaka Mai (田中まい), is a Japanese pop singer. For a long time she was the only member of the group Country Musume, now known as Country Girls, whom she is the supervisor of. Satoda was also a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and its associated music group Ongaku Gatas, and she was captain of the Hokkaido-based futsal team, Sapporo Cerbies. She was a frequent guest on the Japanese television quiz show Quiz! Hexagon II, as part of the units Pabo, Aladdin, and Satoda Mai with Gouda Kazoku (also called Satoda Mai with Gouda Kyoudai). Biography Early Life Satoda Mai was born on March 29, 1984 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2000-2002 In 2000, Satoda participated Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition, but failed to make it to the final ten. In January 2002, she was added to Country Musume. 2007 From April 24 to30, Satoda starred in the play Yokosuka Story with Goto Maki.Official Gekijyo Page From October 3 to 11, she appeared in the stage play Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Shibata Ayumi, Inaba Atsuko, Korenaga Miki, and Fukuda Kanon.Official Gekijyo Page 2008 On December 31, Satoda was the only Hello! Project member to perform in the annual Kohaku Uta Gassen."モー娘。落選…11年連続ならず" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2008-11-26. (Archived) 2009 On March 31, Satoda graduated from Hello! Project along with all the other members of the Elder Club."モー娘。OGなど、来年3月末にハロプロ一斉卒業へ" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2008-10-19. 2010 On November 15, Satoda announced she was in a relationship with Tohoku Rakuten Eagles pitcher Tanaka Masahiro."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2010-11-15. They met at the beginning of the year as co-stars on the New Year's TV show Pro Yaguu All-Star Sports Festival, and they began dating over the summer."マー君＆里田まいが熱愛…今夏から交際" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2010-11-15. (Archived) 2012 On January 26, Satoda announced her engagement to Tanaka."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2012-01-26. They registered their marriage on March 20."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2012-03-20. On March 31, she graduated from Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Sapporo Cerbies."2012年3月30日　【里田まい　ガッタス卒業のあいさつ】" (in Japanese). Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Official Site. 2012-03-30. (Archived) 2013 On January 2, Satoda was a surprise guest on the opening day of Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~, which she came stage during the performance of the Country Musume song "Uwaki na Honey Pie"."【ライブレポート】2013年のハロプロ新春公演が華やかに開幕。OG参加コーナーには里田まいが結婚後初登場" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2013-01-03. In October, Satoda was transferred from UP-FRONT PROMOTION to . 2014 On January 2, Satoda Mai announced the Country Musume Shin Member Audition for a new Country Musume line-up."カントリー娘。新メンバーオーディション開催決定。里田まいが発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-02-11. On January 22, it was announced that her husband, Tanaka Masahiro, signed a 7-year 155 million dollar contract to the New York Yankees after receiving offers from various teams."Masahiro Tanaka to Yanks for $155M." ESPN. 2014-01-22. The next day, Satoda was featured in the cover of NY Daily News sports section, with an article that talks about her career as a "pop star.""Masahiro Tanaka comes to Yankees with pop star wife, Mai Satoda." NY Daily News. 2014-01-23. Both of them were expected to move to New York. On August 7, it was announced that the Country Musume Shin Member Audition had ended and no new members were chosen. Months later, on November 5, a new line-up was announced with Country Musume renamed as Country Girls. Satoda would not be an active member, but the group's supervisor."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. (archived) 2015 On September 6, Satoda announced that she was 5 months pregnant with her first child."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2015-09-06. 2016 On February 15, she gave birth to a son. He was born at 1:36pm and weighed 3,360 grams (7.4lbs)."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2016-02-16. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Satoda Mai (里田舞) *'Stage Name:' Satoda Mai (里田まい) *'Legal Name:' Tanaka Mai (田中舞) *'Married Date:' January 26, 2012 *'Family:' Husband Masahiro Tanaka *'Nicknames:' Sato-chan (さとちゃん), Maimai (まいまい), Maichin (まいちん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Currently Resides in:' New York, United States *'Height:' 161.5 cm *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002: Member **2009: Graduated *' Status:' **2002: Joined **2012-10: Transferred to **2013-10: Transferred to *'Ongaku Gatas Color:' Orange (2007-2012) *'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Country Girls] (2002-) ** ROMANS (2003) ** Ongaku Gatas (2007-2012) *'Shuffle Units:' ** 2002: Sexy 8 ** 2003: 7AIR ** 2004: H.P. All Stars ** 2005: Elegies *'Concert Units:' ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Elder Club (2006-2009) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2012) **Pabo (2007-2011) **Aladdin (2008-2011) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite colors:' Black, white *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite word:' Okay *'Favorite food:' White rice, ramen, nattou *'Disliked food:' Capsicum Discography Solo DVDs *2007.12.26 Mai-Thai ~Love Hello! Satoda Mai DVD~ (マイタイ ～ラブハロ！里田まいDVD～) Singles *2007.05.23 Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ (オヤジの心に灯った小さな火〜デュエットバージョン〜) with Fujioka Fujimaki *2008.11.12 Mousugu Christmas (もうすぐクリスマス) with Gouda Kyoudai *2009.01.14 Bye Bye (バイバイ) with Gouda Kyoudai *2009.06.17 Don't leave me with Gouda Kazoku *2010.10.27 Zoku Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi (続・オヤジの心に灯った小さな火) with Fujioka Fujimaki Singles Participated In Country Musume *Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ *BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru *Uwaki na Honey Pie *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *Shining Itoshiki Anata Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni Pabo *Koi no Hexagon Aladdin *Hi wa, Mata Noboru Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Works Theater *2007 Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) *2007 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション 〜バックトゥザ・白虎隊〜) Publications Solo Photobooks #2003.10.04 Satoda Mai (里田まい ) #2007.03.21 my life #2007.11.07 Satoda Mai no Obaka Densetsu (里田まいのおバカ伝説) #2007.12.26 Mai-Thai (マイタイ) Books *2009.12.17 Satoda Mai Official Book Hitori Dakedo Country Musume Desu (里田まいオフィシャルブック ひとりだけどカントリー娘。です) *2011.08.08 Sekaiichi Oishii Gohan no Tabekata (世界一おいしいごはんの食べ方) See Also *Gallery:Satoda Mai Honorary Titles References }} External Links *UP-FRONT CREATE Profile *UP-FRONT AGENCY Profile (Archived) *Satoda Mai Official Blog "Satoda Mai no Satoda" *Instagram es:Satoda Mai Category:Satoda Mai Category:Pabo Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:2009 Departures Category:Sexy 8 Category:ROMANS Category:Elder Club Category:Country Girls Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Blood Type A Category:7AIR Category:1984 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Elegies Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:March Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Soloists Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who are married Category:Aries Category:Unit Leaders Category:3rd Generation Country Musume Category:Zetima Category:Orange Member Color